La cima de la destrucción
by akemi08
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot trata sobre el mundo de una chica con doble vida, es sasusaku, modelaje, trastornos alimenticios, embarazos, etc


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aqui se usan no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui publicada es totalmente mía.

**Nota: **Bueno este es como el primer fic que escribo no se si esté bien ni nada, así que acepto cualquier crítica o reclamo o lo que sea menos de forma insultante, sin más espero les guste esto y sino ya saben háganme saberlo disfruten...

**Cuando estás en la cima**

Todo es luces, flashes, el mundo se mueve muy rápido, un día eres noticia en Colombia al siguiente ya lo eres en Japón, un día estas en Francia y al otro en Holanda, vas de un lado para otro no importa nada, es sólo trabajo, lo haces rápido sin pensar siempre ellos pensarán por ti.

Eso no le queda bien, intenta con el pantalón, no eso tampoco, cógele ruedo a la falda, si eso, la blusa no eso no…

Esas frases que vives escuchando en ese mundo te recuerdan que no tienes opinión, no puedes decir o hacer nada todo sea por mostrar lo mejor de lo mejor, no sabes, no entiendes, estas hueca, si dices algo se ríen y te condenan, no decir nada es mejor, lo único que se te permite es sonreír, eso es sonríele sólo a la cámara es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Ese peinado es nuevo, ahora esto está de moda, todas quieren ser perfectas y piensan que el mundo es perfecto... Qué gran error este mundo lejos de ser perfecto es horrible, sólo consideran a las chicas como tu como mercancías, sí mercancías humanas, mercancías sin sentimientos ni corazón sin nada, niñas que nunca la van a embarrar, sólo negocios.

Tú no tienes nada, pero dicen que todo es tuyo , el mundo es tuyo, tu no lo quieres no tienes sentimientos , sólo quieren que seas materialista, este no es el mundo que esperabas pero así es realmente, dime ¿qué esperabas de él?, no siempre iba a ser un mundo de ensueño, no siempre ibas a ser libre, es más ahora eres todo lo contrario a libre debes atender cada una de las demandas que hace la industria, el mundo se globaliza y tu no debes quedarte atrás debes ser noticia a la 1 noticia a las 12 y luego noticia las 24 horas del día, sino estás en la ruina y no eres nadie.

Pero algunas veces puedes escapar, al menos la mayoría de las veces yo escapo, sin embargo al llegar a la cima has firmado tu condena, se hace mucho más difícil volarse de las responsabilidades adquiridas, es horrible ahora tienes que cambiar tienes que ser un estereotipo de belleza más que verán todas las niñas desde los 7 años en adelante, la mayoría de ellas querrán imitarte y querrán ser reconocidas, dejarán de hacer todo lo que una niña es y maduraran más rápido, no vivirán no reirán no disfrutarán, serán mas susceptibles y su autoestima caerá, todo eso por querer ser como el estereotipo de belleza que tu creaste, tu las arruinaste a ellas y a muchas más, habrán suicidios y desesperanza todos serán participes de que tu, tú estás en la cima de la destrucción de la sociedad, la sociedad actual y aunque te apasione tu trabajo, te sentirás culpable con las niñas que intentaron ser como tú y al no serlo decidieron ser rechazadas y se volvieron a sociales no comen no hablan no ríen, maduraron muy rápido y sufrieron ese rechazo social esa decepción a muy corta edad, no querrán vivir, pero como te digo puedes escapar, al menos yo escapo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuando logras escapar**

Te sientes libre, puedes decidir cómo vestirte puedes hablar decir cosas locas, puedes soñar, puedes equivocarte al fin, puedes vivir tal y como se te antoje, haces lo que quieras, la plata no importa, tu trabajo de modelo te ha ayudado a permitirte mantenerte sin importar los gastos que hagas cuando escapas, manejas y haces todo lo que una chica de tu edad hace, vas a los bares y discotecas, te emborrachas, comes lo que quieres caminas como quieres y vistes como quieres, vas a tomar pura cerveza barata, te ríes y te emborrachas, te besas con tu mejor amigo, tienes miles de pretendientes que te ven como tú eres, tu mejor amigo te besa, te cela, te protege pero igual tu sabes más cosas que él sabes protegerte de todos, la vida te ha obligado a hacerlo, lo besas, se besan no piensan en nada ni en los trabajos de la universidad ni en tu trabajo profesional, simplemente disfrutan el momento como cualquier par de adultos jóvenes, se sienten atraídos pero no son nada más que mejores amigos, o bueno son amigos con derechos, pero que significa escapar si en tu otro mundo también puedes encontrar esto? Simple escapas porque ahora eres tu sola la que decide, decidiste que estudiar, tu carrera de ensueño la que quisiste y ahora estas en ella, sueñas con denunciar algún día todo lo que te toca hacer, puedes ser libre de modelarle a cualquiera y hacerlo como tú quieras sin restricciones sólo poses para la cámara de tus amigos, la cámara de los recuerdos.

¿Pero en qué vida finges?

Yo lo he intentado descubrir pero siendo que ambas vidas me apasionan no puedo elegir, el modelaje siempre ha sido mi pasión lo que siempre me ha gustado hacer y ahora que estoy en la cima es bueno, sin embargo me toca ponerme una máscara, máscara que oculta mi naturaleza, mi vida, mi personalidad, la máscara de la mercancía humana, mercancía de negocios, pero ella ya hace parte de mi como respirar, es mi vida mi pasión, mis ingresos, mi familia…En el momento que escapo a la vida de la universidad no finjo, soy yo misma no hay máscara puedo expresarme puedo hablar soy como quiero ser, pero no soy honesta nadie sabe que soy modelo y mucho menos que soy famosa, como modelo siguiendo los estereotipos actuales de belleza tengo extensiones y aparento el cabello largo, liso y perfecto de color rosado, uso lentes de contacto que ocultan mis verdaderos ojos de color verde, pero aparte de todo eso yo uso una capa gigante de maquillaje, así ya no soy yo más sin embargo me miran me quieren, soy todo y nada para ellos, mueren por conocerme y por tener sexo conmigo, pero no todo es así pues en la Universidad a pesar de no saber este pequeño rasgo mis compañeros son felices son mis amigos y no me abandonan nunca, bueno el único diferente de los amigos de la universidad es como podrán entrever… sí mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos el único que sabe el secreto, cabello y ojos negros, cuerpo perfecto, nunca me abandona la sensación de sentirme protegida por él por sus brazos por sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A veces ambas cosas se juntan…**

-Hoy tenemos que hacer el trabajo de escritura

-No, no puedo hoy, estoy ocupada.

-Necesitamos ese trabajo para el viernes

-Sí, pero esta semana tengo trabajo en París

-Pequeña, ese trabajo nos decide el semestre y eso puede decidir la vida por si no sabías, tu puedes permitirte no hacerlo y sales bien librada, pero yo y nosotros tus amigos pobres no, si perdemos el semestre perdemos esperanzas y no hay plata para repetir, pequeña hoy tienes que elegir entre tu trabajo como modelo o nosotros tus amigos a los que deberías de ayudar, lo siento pequeña pero dependemos de ti, sólo faltaría tu parte y lamentablemente por un error pagan todos ya sabes…

-Yo haré el trabajo, lo mandaré mañana apenas llegué a París, ¿qué es lo que falta hacer?

Él me dijo lo que faltaba y era bastante, solo tenía un día para hacerlo y las ventajas de que hagan todo por ti son altas, empacaron mis cosas sólo me preocupe por ir al aeropuerto a eso de las 5 a partir de ahí empecé el trabajo, no dormí, sólo escribí y pensé, mi mejor amigo me puso a elegir siempre me pasa me ponen a elegir indirectamente pero él!, él tiene muy claro que no puedo esta semana hacer algo, esta semana se decide si soy una gran modelo o no, París me pone a prueba a mí y a muchos excelentes diseñadores, mi mejor amigo me falló, odio cuando se me cruzan las dos vidas, el escape se vuelve infierno y la vida como modelo me intenta hundir.

Llegué a París y envié el trabajo, así lo podían terminar fácilmente, las pasarelas me esperaban, una nueva moda empezaba, pero era una moda absurda, volvían los corsé y estos siempre fueron horribles al momento de tratar con la respiración de las mujeres, no entiendo como la moda te puede hacer tanto daño, sin embargo no podía opinar, nunca puedes siempre tienes que hacerlo si o si y esta no fue la excepción, lucía más bella que nunca, más delgada, más hermosa, salía simplemente perfecta.

Se me olvidó el trabajo del viernes simplemente modelé con ganas con ánimo, tal vez así pudiese ser más bella, más linda, me podría ver mucho más flaca, los diseñadores les encantaría mi estilo de modelaje, tendrían muchas ganancias, venderían demasiado, lo malo era la moda en si… la moda que destroza a las niñas a la mayoría, ya podía ir imaginando el que tomarían para verse tan delgadas como yo, o tal vez que dejarían de comer, cuanto ejercicio harían de más, todas esas cosas, cosas que quedaban mal cuando te ponías a pensar, las vidas de esas niñas estarían muy influenciadas por mí… y la universidad, la universidad me seguiría atormentando con sus trabajos, más presión, mis sueños se ven difíciles por estar en la cima, la cima de la destrucción social.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Problemas en el medio… la cima te puede matar**

Soy modelo y este trabajo me muestra muchas veces diversos mundos, problemas alimenticios y muchos más, los problemas alimenticios que mas encuentro en el mundo que yo me muevo son la anorexia y bulimia. Problemas de trastornos alimenticios bastante comunes, especialmente la bulimia por no decir que la anorexia no se da, sin embargo lo que más mata a las modelos es el verse flacas pero aparentan comer por eso la bulimia puede ser la más común, veo bastantes modelos jóvenes que caen en esto pero nunca había experimentado un caso tan cercano como lo era mi propia anorexia.

Me volví anoréxica por varios motivos, el primero es el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba, no tenía horarios de comidas me las saltaba muchas veces ya sea por las pasarelas por los trabajos de la universidad por clases o por cualquier cosa que se me atravesara, y cuando si comía mis "agentes" de la moda me regañaban, la moda últimamente era la delgadez casi extrema, por eso en vez de la comida grasosa y riquísima que comía me mandaban a tomar laxantes y varios medicamentos más para inhibir el apetito, por lo tanto mi sistema digestivo empezó a dañarse. Otro motivo para mi anorexia era ese mundo el mundo de los estereotipos, ya que todos querían que fuera muy flaca y tuviera un gran cuerpo, todo por seguir la moda y yo pensando esto daba razón a que si quería triunfar debía ser bella, muy flaca y muy bella, quería ser reconocida y admirada, tal vez eso se debía a mi trabajo como modelo y al estrés de la universidad y las presiones de los asesores de imagen y de los diseñadores, presiones de todos.

El peor escenario de mi anorexia era el momento de escape, la universidad, ahí me sentía horrible, venia la culpa por dejar de comer pero no hacía nada, necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo pero últimamente no nos veíamos mucho, me sentía mal, la culpa sobre todo por la imagen que estaba proyectando estando casi en los huesos y las personas la seguirían, la destrucción por mi sería cada vez más grande… No eso no podía pasar, pero es muy tarde esas imágenes ya están esparcidas por todo el mundo no hay nadie que no sepa de ellas, ya mi mundo empezó a arruinarse especialmente porque ya estando casi desnutrida quería que nadie más pasara por esto pero alguien siguió mi imagen y en la universidad todos denunciaron esa imagen que vieron… Estoy mal bastante y quiero a mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Al hacerlo público… Noches imborrables**

Pequeña, que tienes?- después de mucho al fin lo podía ver y juro que quería llorar, es más estaba llorando

Quiero tomar, por favor llévame a tu casa

¿No tienes trabajo hoy?

No quiero ir, quiero emborracharme, voy a llamar y decir que estoy enferma

Toma, llama

Y llamé, no dijeron nada, ellos suponían que estaba enferma por tantas drogas que me metían, por tanta presión por tanta desnutrición por todo. Compramos varias cervezas baratas más dos botellas de aguardiente, luego en mi carro, mi mejor amigo nos llevó a su apartamento. Empezamos con las cervezas y al poco tiempo ya las habíamos terminado, ya estaba prenda y empecé a reír y hablar sin restricciones.

Estoy anoréxica

Lo sé

No quiero seguir estándolo

Tomate un receso del trabajo

Eso haré

Seguimos tomando y yo ya estaba borracha al igual que él, empezamos a hacer todo lo que en una borrachera hacemos, besarnos, primero fueron besos suaves lentos e iguales a los que siempre nos dábamos, pero luego empezó lo más diferente, yo estaba ya sin ropa y él me besaba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo, la temperatura subió al igual que el ritmo de los besos, más adelante se podía decir que estábamos haciendo el amor, mi primera vez con él con mi mejor amigo, gracias a él alcohol en mi cuerpo deje de pensar en todo en mis problemas en mis sentimientos, me olvidé de todo.

Lo siento pequeña…

Gracias amigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Después de…**

Nos despertamos a las 11 de la mañana cuando el sol estaba entrando por la ventana, él se despertó me dio un beso y luego de ponerse sus bóxer se fue a preparar el desayuno, todo debía seguir normal

Pequeña ahora entonces vamos a buscar ayuda para tu anorexia

Si, vamos

Y fuimos a buscar ayuda, hablábamos como siempre nada cambió. El lugar al que fuimos era chévere, me trataron bien, les conté lo del modelaje y me apoyaron, empezó primero un proceso psicológico y luego una serie de terapias, salí feliz de ahí y con mi mejor amigo comimos helado. Aún no dijimos nada sobre lo que hicimos anoche y era algo necesario pues por mi empezaron a surgir pequeños atisbos de sentimientos que estaban desde antes que empezáramos siquiera a besarnos porque si.

Mmm... lo de anoche…

Si quieres lo repetimos.

Creo que hay sentimientos de mi parte

Entonces no lo volvamos a hacer, simplemente sigamos como al principio

Pero te necesito como amigo

Y yo a ti pero me conoces, sabes que soy demasiado liberal… no quiero que sufras

No me abandones

Lo siento es mi deber no crearte falsas ilusiones y protegerte hasta de mi mismo

¿No te gusto?

SI pero…

No me amas

Creo

Adiós

Y me abandonó, fin del único amigo que sabía todo de mí y yo de él, fin de la bella amistad sólo por sentimiento encontrados en una noche de pasión donde hicimos sin proponérnoslo el amor.

.

.

.

**Meses más tarde... (2)**

En una de las grandes pasarelas del mundo veía mi reflejo, he triunfado y estoy saliendo de la anorexia que no era tan avanzada aunque si era bastante complicada, lo único malo de ahora es que mi mejor amigo a no me ve como antes

Empieza el mundo otra vez nos movemos pero no pensamos, volvimos a ser mercancías humanas pasa por la pasarela y sigue las luces moviéndose. L as campañas que la agencia junto al sitio donde fui a tratar mi anorexia han sido gran resultado, sirvieron no solo como parte la publicidad sino también como una denuncia a esos problemas de alimentación, ahora soy modelo para chicas y aun modelo moda y ropa de diseñadores muy famosos.

- ¿E-ESTOY QUÉ?

- embarazada

- ¿Cómo?

- Si lo estas, es un poco complicado con la anorexia pero no imposible

- Veo

-¿Lo continuaras?

- Seré un ejemplo a seguir

- ¿La universidad?

- Continuaré todo

- Me alegro que no seas tan hueca como las otras, ¿quién es el padre?

- Mi ex mejor amigo

- ¿Le dirás?

- Si

.

.

.

.

**La charla que él no quería tener…**

Él debía saber, yo necesitaba contárselo, pero ¿qué haría él al saberlo?

Ella, sabía que estaba en embarazo, encontré el condón y estaba roto, no se lo dije, estaba en un mal momento, yo la quiero, tengo sentimientos pero no quiero una responsabilidad. Aceptare esto pero creo que ella me va a odiar. Finalmente logró que el modelaje y la universidad se unieran. Ahora es más fácil, no más doble vida ahora ella es ella misma, no se pone esas extensiones o se tinturan el cabello de su color natural el rosado, no usa lentes y tampoco mucho maquillaje a no ser que las fotos lo requieran, ahora ella ayuda a todos y nadie la juzga nadie la crítica, nadie la acosa, su vida se volvió genial

¡Hey mejor amigo!

Dime pequeña

Estoy embarazada

Lo se

¿Aceptas la responsabilidad?

SI

Está bien

Tengo sentimientos por ti

Yo igual

Enfrentemos esto juntos

Si


End file.
